candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
12:48 <3litecandycrusher> Level 1781 just looking at 1781, i've never seen it before 12:48 Level 1781/Versions for mobile 12:48 NRN, that version was temporarly only for 2 days 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 12:48 I've gotten the levels for Zagnut Zoo, Hershey Homeless, and Crunchy Crash Site made for my fanon, but they're on my old computer... 12:49 <3litecandycrusher> of all levels that are hard to earn 3 stars ATM, i think 1237 is the hardest 12:49 Zagnut Zoo = EBH 12:49 Hershey Homeless = BB 12:49 Crunchy Crahs Site = SC 12:49 <3litecandycrusher> honestly, is 1237 even POSSIBLE to earn 3 stars on?! 12:49 It is impossible to earn 2 and 3 stars in 102 of CCSS 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> i wish King would actually test their levels well before releasing them 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> that way, levels like 1713 would not be bugged 12:51 <3litecandycrusher> correction: the OLD 1713 12:51 o/ 12:51 Tesy 12:52 <3litecandycrusher> and levels like 1237 would not be impossible to earn 3 stars on 12:52 Yes 12:53 We never do that but Level 102 is an expection and no ways to earn 2 and 3 stars other than using boosters 12:54 We? 12:54 IDK about CCSS102 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 12:54 o/ 12:55 NRN, CCSS means candy crush super saga 12:55 See the image of current level 102 and write a comment by rating the new difficulty of that level 12:55 Ok 12:56 Not Candy Crush Sunny Saga 12:56 I yhpught its soda 12:56 Which difficulty have you suggested for 102 of super saga 12:56 Impossibly Hard? 12:56 Or another? 12:57 A nerf was done a month ago 12:57 Having 9 5-layerd icings instead of all 6-layered 12:58 omg i'm always too late 01:02 Test 01:03 Test 01:03 Level 100 of my fanon is Somewhat Hard? 01:03 Test 01:03 Test 01:04 Or Hard? 01:04 Asew pm 01:04 Candy flow original has overlap in my fanon 01:05 While this game no 01:14 ... 01:19 Why ... 01:53 Back 02:01 Red Velvet Valley of ccjs is the first episode without purple jelly since its introduction? 02:01 Finally 340 completed 02:02 In a lucky 0-moves left completion 02:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) Can you rate it? 02:04 o/ 02:04 Hi. 02:04 no now 02:05 Need to rate 102 of my fanon 02:05 340 is IH 02:06 Hows your ccjs 02:06 340 02:06 Umm how you reached there fast 02:07 328-H 02:07 329-SH 02:07 By mod apk 02:09 Wait its available? 02:09 I dont mod jelly 02:09 I mean I mod jelly but not used for completing levels 02:10 Yes 02:10 Fzs took him 6 hours of playing to finish 321-340 02:10 And i use it to beat the level 02:10 He slept late 02:10 Hey HM, you really need to nerf 102, really impossible. 02:11 Carl can you get jelly wiki category order right 02:11 500,000 is already impossibly hard. 02:11 Yes, 1 month ago, some icing were downgraded to 5 layers 02:12 No no. 1st version has 6 colors but 65 moves are a lot for impossibly. Atechno ha INSANELY HARD 02:12 Nerfing to 500,000 points is inpossibly hard. 02:12 Noooooooo. 02:13 Atechno said Nearly Impossible 02:13 Then must be impossibly hard. 02:14 Nooooooooooo...... 02:14 All other than the 1st is impossibly hard 02:14 And 3rd due to impossibe 02:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS)#WikiaArticleComments 02:15 2,000,000 are a lot to get 02:15 Ok can you rate it? 02:15 No now 02:15 I'm really confusing to that. 02:15 CCSS has expanded score system so why 102 is Impossibly hard 02:16 Test 02:16 Can go up to 10,000 in clearing 100 icing layers 02:17 Or 11,000 for 100 cascades in total 02:18 Or 1% for 20,000 points 02:19 I'lln post diffs later 02:26 Test 02:27 Test 02:27 I'm sleeping now. Bye Bye for now 02:28 Dead chat. 2016 06 25